Historia de un Black
by Cris Snape
Summary: Marius Black fue un squib repudiado que, pese a todo, demostró ser un hombre digno de su nombre. Para el reto "Viñetas de Emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Ternura

**HISTORIA DE UN BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso, incluida la familia Black, es propiedad de la señora Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Viñetas de emociones"**_ _del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. El reto consiste en escribir tres viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una y que giren en torno a tres sentimientos en concreto. En mi caso, he elegido a __**Marius**__**Black**__ como personaje y me han tocado en suerte las siguientes emociones: __**ternura, lástima y alegría**__. Y como me gusta seguir el orden de las cosas, comenzaré con la __**ternura**__._

* * *

**1**

**TERNURA**

El niño no ha dejado de llorar desde que llegó. Aunque intente disimular, Phineas Black puede escuchar sus sollozos y ver su cuerpo temblar a pesar de la absoluta oscuridad que reina en el apartamento. Y entiende que el chiquillo esté asustado y se sienta abandonado, pero realmente necesita dormir. La noche anterior fue bastante agitada y el dolor de cabeza va en aumento, de la misma manera que la paciencia disminuye a pasos agigantados.

—Niño —Su voz es apenas un susurro y el pequeño no le escucha, así que insiste—. Marius, deja de llorar.

—Lo siento, señor —El chiquillo ha tardado un segundo en responder. Phineas le ve limpiándose las lágrimas y escucha un nuevo sollozo. No será fácil lidiar con esa situación, está más que claro—. No quería molestar.

—Es muy tarde. Duérmete.

—Sí, señor.

Durante un par de maravillosos minutos, todo queda en silencio. Phineas sonríe con satisfacción y se acurruca entre las sábanas de su no demasiado cómoda cama. Tiene que buscar un lugar mejor para vivir, pero realmente le gusta ese barrio. La decadencia de sus calles y sus gentes, la sensación de no tener nada que perder y los _muggles_ dispuestos a cualquier cosa para lograr sobrevivir. Phineas está seguro de que sus hermanos encuentran ese sitio repugnante, lo cual sólo demuestra lo cerrados de miras que son.

Phineas se hubiera quedado allí para siempre, pero ahora tiene a su cargo al hijo de su hermano, prueba más que tangible de todos sus prejuicios. Porque, ¿qué clase de padre es capaz de abandonar a su hijo, a un niño? El ser un _squib_ es una excusa bastante pobre, aunque Phineas debe reconocerle cierto mérito a Cygnus. Está convencido de que cualquiera de sus otros hermanos hubiera buscado la forma de acabar con la vida del chiquillo. Cygnus tuvo el valor de buscar a su hermano el repudiado para ponerle a salvo. _"Atajo de locos_", piensa mientras el sueño le vence. Está a punto de caer rendido cuando escucha el llanto de nuevo y siente que algo hierve en su interior. Se levanta con brusquedad, ilumina todo con la varita y se acerca al niño.

—¿Quieres callarte, mocoso?

Marius Black le mira con sus enormes ojos grises repletos de lágrimas. Es un niño guapo, parecido a Cygnus cuando era pequeño. A pesar de no tener más de once años, ya posee el porte aristocrático característico de la familia. Phineas, que conoce a su orondo y poco agraciado hermano mayor, llega a la conclusión de que ese chiquillo desdichado hubiera sido un digno heredero para los Black. Reúne todas las cualidades que siempre han caracterizado a los miembros de tan antiquísima estirpe excepto una: la magia. Y aunque Phineas Black nunca ha sido un hombre sentimental, la ternura se le atasca en la garganta cuando enfrenta aquella mirada infantil plagada de miedo, de vergüenza y de culpa.

—Lo siento, señor.

Phineas siente como su mal genio se evapora. Hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y se sienta en el catre en el que descansa el pequeño Marius.

—Eso lo has dicho antes y sigues llorando. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, señor.

El niño aprieta los labios y Phineas ve el orgullo escaparse por cada poro de su ser. Sonríe. Y que luego su hermano diga que no es merecedor de su apellido.

—¿Te crees que soy tonto, sordo o ciego? Porque no soy ninguna de las tres cosas. ¿Qué te pasa?

Marius agacha la cabeza y niega imperceptiblemente. Phineas, que sabe perfectamente cómo es estar en su lugar, le pone una pesada mano en el hombro y busca una forma de animarle.

—La primera noche que pasé fuera de casa también fue bastante horrible, pero luego todo mejora.

Phineas recuerda aquel día. Claro que él no tenía once años, sino dieciocho. Su padre le había pillado en una de sus escapadas nocturnas, mientras se estaba tirando a una _muggle_ de lo más desinhibida, y le dio un ultimátum. Y a Phineas siempre le gustó ser un Black, eso por descontado, pero encontraba que la gente sin magia era mucho más interesante que defender un montón de postulados racistas pasados de moda.

—Quiero irme a casa —Murmura el niño mientras se deja caer contra su brazo en busca de consuelo.

—Lamentablemente eso no es posible, Marius. Ya no eres bienvenido en ese lugar. Tu padre lo ha dejado bien claro.

El niño solloza otra vez y Phineas se encuentra a sí mismo abrazándole. Pobre mocoso. Malditos Black.

—Siento ser un _squib_.

—Por suerte o por desgracia, eso no es algo que puedas elegir —Phineas hace que el niño le mire y vuelve a enfrentar la intensidad de esos ojos grises—. Escúchame, Marius. Tienes que olvidar la vida que llevabas antes. Ya no hay padres ni hermanos ni una casa a la que volver. A partir de ahora estamos solos tú y yo. Y sé que no me conoces y entiendo que estés asustado, pero te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti. Todo saldrá bien.

Marius Black le mira fijamente durante unos segundos, como sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras, y al final se arroja a sus brazos y no se preocupa por ocultar el llanto. Phineas lo encuentra ligeramente desagradable porque significa que ahora tiene una responsabilidad de la que no podrá huir, pero abraza al niño igual y se jura a sí mismo que hará de ese mocoso un hombre de bien. _Squib_ y todo, será el Black ideal.

* * *

_Según Word, eso han sido exactamente __**916 **__palabras. Ando cerca del límite, pero sin traspasarlo. A ver qué ocurre con la siguiente viñeta. Nos vamos a por la __**lástima.**_


	2. Lástima

**HISTORIA DE UN BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso, incluida la familia Black, es propiedad de la señora Rowling._

_Después de la primera viñeta, le toca a la segunda. En este caso, toca hablar un poco sobre la __**lástima**__. A ver cómo queda la cosa. Decir que ciertos detalles relacionados con Marius Black vienen de otra de mis historias, __**"La Cruz Victoria"**__, porque, para bien o para mal, todo lo relatado allí forma parte de mi canon mental sobre este personaje._

* * *

**2**

**LÁSTIMA**

La última vez que vio esa casa, Marius Black tenía once años. Ahora, dos décadas después, tiene la sensación de que nada ha cambiado. El hombre traga saliva mientras espera en el recibidor. No está allí por gusto. Su hermana Dorea, ésa a la que llevaba tantos y tantos años sin ver, se presentó en su casa por sorpresa para darle tan desagradable noticia. "_Me alegro tanto de verte, Marius"_ le dijo con voz entrecortada y confusa. _"Siempre quise creer que estabas bien. Madre nunca dijo nada, pero yo sentía que ella sabía de ti. Te buscó, Marius. Y le alegró saberte feliz"_ Al hombre le costó trabajo creerse esas palabras, pero las escuchó igual. _"Ha enfermado de repente. Esta muy mal, Marius, y se da cuenta de que no le debes nada, pero quiere verte. Te necesita"_

Marius se lo pensó mucho. Dorea, la que una vez fuera una niña parlanchina que sentía devoción por él, le había tocado el brazo y le había pedido que por favor cumpliera el último deseo de su madre, y Marius ha necesitado varios días para tomar una decisión. _"Es tu madre, Marius. Haz lo que sientas que debes hacer"_ le dijo su mujer, siempre apoyándole, siempre dándole buenos consejos. Y Marius ha escuchado al corazón y no a la razón y por eso está allí, porque en el fondo no puede odiar a su madre, porque ella siempre fue buena con él, porque pese a todo siempre le quiso y Marius la ha necesitado más que a nada en el mundo. Porque su propia hija se llama Violetta, demonios, y eso debe significar algo.

Mientras espera, Marius Black observa su reflejo en un ornamentado espejo. Se centra en la cicatriz que le marcó como héroe de guerra y se siente orgulloso de sí mismo porque pudo recuperar el honor que perdió al nacer siendo un _squib_. Tal vez eso no signifique nada para los Black _Siempre Puros_, pero a él le ayuda a caminar con la cabeza bien alta. Y a pesar de saberse tan digno como cualquier otro miembro de la familia, agradece que sea Dorea la encargada de recibirle porque sabe que un encuentro con sus otros hermanos o con cualquiera de sus tíos podría ser horrible. Peligroso. No pregunta por ninguno de ellos porque en realidad no quiere saber y deja que Dorea le guíe hasta la habitación en la que su madre se muere.

Recuerda a Violetta Black como a una mujer bella, una especie de ángel que siempre estaba a su lado cuando se hacía daño o estaba asustado. Se estremece notablemente al encontrarse con una sombra oscura de aquella criatura, demacrada por la enfermedad y con la mirada rota de dolor. Escucha a Dorea cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se queda muy quieto hasta que su madre le habla.

—Marius. ¿Eres tú?

La voz es un graznido que habla de muchas cosas. Sufrimiento, vergüenza, culpa, desesperanza y, ante todo, muerte. Marius, que lleva años sin escuchar a su madre ni hablar con ella, traga saliva y se horroriza al escucharse a sí mismo. Parece tan roto como la moribunda Violetta Black.

—Sí, madre. Soy yo.

—Acércate, por favor. Quiero verte.

Una mano arrugada y pálida se extiende en su dirección y Marius actúa por impulsos. Se acerca hasta la cama velozmente y agarra esa mano sintiendo que el gesto es del todo familiar. Que no sobra ni falta nada.

—¡Merlín bendito! ¡Qué guapo eres, mi niño!

Violetta se echa a llorar y hace ademán de acariciarle. Marius se agacha para dejar que la mano temblorosa toque su rostro. Siente a su madre reseguir las líneas de su cicatriz y cierra los ojos un instante porque, aunque ha intentado retenerlas, las lágrimas también recorren sus mejillas.

—No me odies, Marius —Le dice entonces la mujer. Y todo son sollozos y caricias y Marius siente que no puede odiar a esa mujer. Si acaso sentir lástima por ella porque, de la misma manera que él perdió a su familia, ella tuvo que ver cómo le arrebataban a un hijo—. Por favor, mi niño. No me odies.

—No te odio, madre —Y Marius besa sus manos para demostrarle que es verdad, que el resentimiento no está presente en su corazón—. No te odio.

—Te quiero tanto, hijo mío —Violetta le mira a los ojos, creyendo en sus palabras y muerta de alivio, y sigue tocándole, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, lamentando no haber hablado con él cuando tuvo ocasión, después de que Cygnus se muriera—. Y estoy tan, tan orgullosa de ti, Marius. Sé cosas de ti, mi niño. Muchas cosas.

Violetta quiere decirle que últimamente le ha observado en la distancia y se ha empapado de detalles sobre su vida, pero el ataque de tos le sobreviene de repente y la deja muda y prácticamente inconsciente. Marius la ayuda a beber unos sorbos de agua y la tranquiliza.

—Lo sé, madre. Dorea me lo ha dicho, no te preocupes.

Violetta lucha por respirar y deja que Marius haga que su cabeza repose en la almohada.

—Tienes una hija —Musita con voz débil.

—Se llama Violetta. Es una niña muy lista.

Y Violetta Black no necesita escuchar nada más. Se aferra a la mano de su hijo y siente que ha sido perdonada por completo, mucho antes de atreverse a dar ese paso. Siente a Marius más cerca que nunca de ella y desea morir en ese preciso instante porque tiene todo lo que puede desear. Ha recuperado a su hijo.

Y Marius Black a su madre.

* * *

_Esta segunda viñeta tiene exactamente __**930**__ palabras. Tengo la sensación de que para la última voy a terminar apurando aún más, así que voy directamente a por la última emoción. La __**alegría.**_


	3. Alegría

**HISTORIA DE UN BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso, incluida la familia Black, es propiedad de la señora Rowling._

_Como no hay dos sin tres (frase muy de moda últimamente) por aquí está la tercera y última de las emociones relacionadas con __**Marius Black**__. En esta ocasión le toca a la __**alegría**__ y espero poder escribir algo positivo y que ayude a cerrar el círculo vital de este personaje. Vamos allá._

* * *

**3**

**ALEGRÍA**

Cada vez que Marius Black abre los ojos por la mañana y descubre a su adorada Prudence durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Han pasado ya muchos años desde que bailaron juntos por primera vez y al hombre le encanta pensar en todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a esa mujer. Toda una vida compartida, con sus recuerdos malos y sus recuerdos buenos. Una vida que llega a su fin inexorablemente y que Marius espera poder disfrutar junto a su esposa hasta el final.

Esa mañana no es muy distinta a todas las demás. Prudence y Marius se levantan temprano, desayunan en el jardín y pasan varias horas charlando y viendo la televisión. Les gusta esa rutina pacífica repleta de normalidad, una rutina en la que cada vez hay menos sitio para las amarguras del pasado. Marius a veces aún se acuerda de que es un _squib_ y de que durante mucho tiempo mantuvo ciertos lazos con el mundo mágico. Lazos que se rompieron tras la muerte de su hermana Dorea, la única que quiso mantenerse en contacto con él tras el fallecimiento de la madre de ambos. A Marius le gustó saber cómo era tener una hermana y aún echa de menos a Dorea, pero han pasado varias décadas y ahora tiene motivos más que suficientes para sentirse repleto de alegría porque, aunque nunca fue miembro de pleno derecho de la vieja familia Black, ahora tiene a su familia Black particular.

Le gusta pensar en sus tres hijos y en sus doce nietos. Adora el barullo que reina en su enorme casa cuando reciben visitas y nunca se cansa de ejercer de marido, padre y abuelo. Ahora que es una anciano y el final está cerca, Marius Black es consciente de que ha tenido una vida plena y no se arrepiente de nada ni echa en falta a nadie. Porque, aunque durante su infancia y juventud no fue fácil asumir su condición de _squib_, ahora sabe que es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Es cerca del mediodía cuando recibe la visita de su hijo menor. Se llama Leonard, igual que el padre de Prudence, y vino al mundo cuando sus progenitores no le esperaban. El pequeño Leo Black fue un chico vivaz y rebelde, un hombre que se casó tarde y que hace poco le ha dado a sus últimos nietos. _"Un Black de pura cepa_" piensa Marius con una sonrisa en la boca cuando mira a su hijo, con su pelo negro y sus ojos grises, su porte aristocrático y su carácter perpetuamente en estado de ebullición.

Parece preocupado por algo y el anciano cree saber que es porque, aunque ha intentado negárselo a sí mismo, su nieto Marius, su viva imagen a los once años, siempre ha sido capaz de hacer cosas que no todos los niños pueden hacer.

—Papá—Y Leo deposita una carta sobre la mesa del jardín. Una carta escrita con tinta oscura sobre grueso pergamino—. Acabo de recibir esto. ¿Sabes qué significa?

El viejo Marius permanece muy serio unos segundos e intercambia una mirada con su mujer. Sólo ella sabe de su secreto. Tuvo que contárselo mucho tiempo atrás, cuando le explicó la historia de su familia y le habló de todo el dolor que su rechazo le ocasionó. Marius siempre supo que cabía la posibilidad de que la magia renaciera en el seno de su familia, pero quiso creer que eso no ocurriría porque le gusta ser una persona normal y corriente. La realidad le golpea con fuerza, pero se sobrepone en seguida y hace que Leonard se siente a su lado y le explica una vieja historia que tendrá que reproducir más tarde, ante sus hijos mayores.

* * *

—¡Marius Black!

El niño, que es el tercero en ser seleccionado ese año, es todo ojos grises y pelo negro. Observa al Sombrero Seleccionador con cierta desconfianza y le cuesta un mundo avanzar y sentarse en el taburete. Cuando las palabras resuenan en su cabeza, da un respingo y tiene la tentación de salir corriendo. No lo hace porque el abuelo le dijo que debía ser fuerte porque la magia era su destino de la misma forma que ser un _squib_ fue el suyo.

"_¡Oh! He aquí otro Black. Creí que no volvería a veros en Hogwarts, ¿sabes? Pero aquí estás y tu lugar está en…"_

—¡SLYTHERIN!

El niño, que no sabe mucho sobre Hogwarts ni sobre las Cuatro Casas porque el abuelo no ha podido explicarle demasiado, va a reunirse con sus compañeros. Se siente inseguro, pero en cuanto toma asiento y recibe un par de palmaditas en la espalda, sabe que su sitio está allí.

Apenas es consciente de lo que significan las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionar y por supuesto que no sabe casi nada sobre la vieja familia Black. No sabe que gracias a él ha nacido una nueva estirpe de magos que al mismo tiempo también es antigua y que nunca más será _Siempre Pura_ porque Marius Black es un hijo de _muggles_ que tiene un abuelo _squib_ y desciende de una _Noble y Ancestral_ familia de magos caída en desgracia. No sabe muchas cosas, pero se da cuenta de que será feliz.

Y, sentado en el jardín de su casa de Londres, el otro Marius Black, el que nació sin magia, se alegra por ello. Y que se jodan todos esos magos sangrepuras que tanto le despreciaron porque el destino mágico de la familia ahora está en manos de su nieto.

**FIN**

_Como me gustan las ironías, he decidido darle al bueno de Marius un nieto brujo. Esta última parte tiene exactamente __**923**__ palabras y sólo me resta decir que espero que hayáis disfrutado con las tres viñetas. Ha sido un placer escribirlas._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
